A lifting bag device may be utilized in time-sensitive or emergency situations to lift a first object from a second object or a surface. Many such situations involve a small clearance between the first object and the second object, in which the lifting bag device must be fitted into. Further, the first object may be of a substantial mass and may need to be lifted a certain height above the second object. Accordingly, aspects of this disclosure relate to an improved lifting bag device.